


george lore crumbs

by l0nelybitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Light-Hearted, first fic, idk whether to tag this under dnf or not cos it isn’t really, swearing cos quackity lol, the second chapter is almost exactly what happened on stream lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelybitch/pseuds/l0nelybitch
Summary: “he deserves it. he deserves it. he deserves it.”george repeated to himself over and over in his head, crushing up the lily in his hand and letting its withered petals fall on him.dreams stupid wheeze replayed in his head and he smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his moonlight cheek.he couldn’t visit dream.one look at that half broken mask and he might forgive him.short attempt at forcing george to have lore and also dreamxd bc dreamxd supremacy
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream & GeorgeNotFound, DreamXD/GeorgeNotFound
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic literally ever and i’m so nervous to post this omfg i don’t even know how posting on ao3 works so hopefully at least one person reads this
> 
> george refuses to give us anymore than lore CRUMBS so i took them and made a fucking loaf /j 
> 
> also i was listening to to mitski while i was writing this so i was really in my feels lmao
> 
> lowercase cos i was too lazy to turn back on autocaps and it looks nicer i think
> 
> dnf is more platonic in this first chapter than anything but it’s open for interpretation ofc take it however you want :)  
> 

george lay under the stars on top of the library in kinoko kingdom. he liked it better at night. sure, the mobs weren’t the best, but the warm glow of the lanterns meant they left him alone up here. it was just him and his thoughts, and the gentle splashing of the squids in the nearby lagoon. george was notorious for his questionable sleeping patterns, but the truth is, he just liked to be alone. away from the anarchy, the wars, the bloodshed, the _angst_ that the rest of the inhabitants seemed to lust after so badly.

as pretty as the stars were, george found it hard to appreciate their charm while his mind was going 1000 miles per second.

sapnap visited dream.

they had previously talked about it, but george wasn’t expecting him to go so _spontaneously_. so _soon_.

sapnap told him that dream was refusing to talk. that he wasn’t himself. that he wanted to see him.

george didn’t know if he even wanted to visit dream. he cared about dream once upon a time, and he thought dream cared about him, but it was clear the only thing dream cared about was control. he used _all of them_ , even him, and he needed to accept that.

but, holy shit, was it difficult.

he didn’t want to believe that dream was evil. the nights they spent together under the stars weren’t evil. the home they built together wasn’t evil. the laughs they shared, where they would laugh so hard their eyes would water, all those moments they spent together, when it felt like there was no one else in the world except them, none of that was evil, right?

he couldn’t visit dream.

it’d be cruel to both of them. the thought of seeing dream, _his dream_ , in a desolate obsidian box, with nothing but raw potatoes, the eerie glow of bubbling lava and a few books seemed too painful to imagine. and the worst part was, he deserved it.

 _he deserves it. he deserves it. he deserves it._ george repeated to himself over and over in his head, crushing up the lily in his hand and letting its withered petals fall on him.

dream’s stupid wheeze replayed in his head and he smiled sadly, a single tear rolling down his moonlight cheek.

he couldn’t visit dream.

one look at that half broken mask and he might forgive him.


	2. simpxd lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dreamXD is crushing hard asf
> 
> the tone switch between this one and the last one lmaooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dream xd deserves the whole world and  
> dspm!dream deserves nothing :D  
> i didn’t really know what pronouns to use for dreamxd, cos what pronouns do gods use yk? but i went with he/it/they bc it’s in dreams image  
> it was so hard not to mention twitch or twitter or donos bc i was trying to keep the immersion so some things have no context :/  
> omg i’m rambling so much i’m sorry i’m not used to this if you can tell

“we should build a mcdonald’s!” quackity exclaimed, running around excitedly.

“yes! maybe if a _certain brand_ does something, that might change, but that’s a good idea.”

“where should we build it?” big q asked, pacing up and down the wooden path.

“aw heck, i don’t even have any stuff.” george pouted, his mood dropping.

“nothing at all?”

“nope. sapnap keeps taking my stuff, and i just died, so.” he sighed, turning the single wooden pickaxe he had in his hand.

“oh, that’s too bad...i’m sure we can still make it though...”

but george wasn’t listening. above quackity’s head, a figure dressed in a pale blue cloak floated down from the illuminated clouds overhead. it had a white mask with a golden cross orbiting its head, and a shape resembling a wide smile besides it. the being had a human like form, and golden wavy hair peaked out of its hood. it wore a green amulet around its neck, something close to a reptilian eye in the centre.

george stared in dumbfounded awe. quackity slowly lifted his head and let out a shrill scream. “YO WHAT IN THE GODDAMN HELL IS THAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!? IM OUTTA HERE!” He exclaimed, sprinting down the hill and out of sight.

dreamxd floated down out of the clouds as their eyes fell onto george, staring frozen on the path. he was even more beautiful up close. dreamxd had watched george from a distance for what felt like forever, unable to leave their realm to visit the mortal that plagued their divine consciousness at all times. george remained unmoving, his fluffy dark hair partially hid by the mushroom hat that sat snug upon the crown of his head, his chestnut eyes glazed over and his pink lips softly parted. dreamxd smiled softly. “george.”

“w-what, who are you?” george whispered, his voice shaking out of fear.

“i’m uh...” the deity started. this would be difficult to explain. they heard george complain about something as futile as building a fast food establishment and burst out the heavens with no prior thought or reasoning. for a god they were irrationally impulsive.

“why do you kinda look like...dream?” george asked, tilting his head and squinting his eyes.

“because i’m dream. sort of. i’m dreamXD. it’s complicated. i-i can change form if you’d like-”

“no!” george interrupted a little too quickly. “it’s okay. you can stay like that. so uh, how are you flying?”

“flying? oh, uh, i’ll just come down. is that better?” they said, landing on the wooden path.

“i suppose.” george shrugged. he apprehensively walked closer to the being and lifted his hand to its face.

“can i?” george asked, his pale hand hovering by the mask.

“...yeah. okay.” dreamxd muttered anxiously. the golden ichor flowing around its veins rushed to its heart as it started to beat faster. it could see george’s porcelain skin up close now, light freckles littered around his cheeks.

george lifted the mask off and almost dropped it in shock. this...being looked like dream. _his dream_. he staggered backwards.

this wasn’t dream. the dream he knew was locked up in prison. where he belonged.

but this dream, dreamxd, was so _nearly_ him. his face was kinder somehow, void of corruption and darkness. his eyes were greener, his hair was more golden, his gentle smile brighter.

“george?” dreamxd asked quietly, his tone concerned. had he done something wrong? “is something the matter?”

george shook his head. “...no. no. it’s okay. you’re just...it’s nothing.” he said, shaking it off.

“you said you wanted to build a mcdonald’s. i want to help.” dreamxd said quickly, changing the subject.

“oh. yeah, i did say that. uh. quackity was supposed to be helping but he-”

“IS THAT DREAM? I THOUGHT DREAM WAS IN PRISON! DREAM ESCAPE ARC?” quackity called from behind them, running closer.

“no, this is dreamxd, not dream.” george sighed.

“cool. and you can fly!? wanna help us build mcdonald’s to piss off wendy’s?” big q asked.

“yes. i would like to help.” dreamxd beamed.

“woooo let’s go!” quackity grinned, turning around and looking for somewhere to build.

dream started to float after them, when he remembered people around here didn’t seem to float around very often. he landed on the ground before george could notice. _this way of travel is so inefficient._ he thought.

they found a spot of grass near bad’s mansion, just as bad showed up. “hey guys, what’re you up to?”

“building a mcdonald’s.” george said.

“oooh i’ll help. who’s that, is that dream!?” bad asked, looking behind george and quackity.

“no, it’s dreamxd, get it right bad.” quackity corrected.

“oh. okay.” bad said, and asked no further questions.

“i’m low on hunger, does anyone here have food?” george asked.

“i have food! i have a stack of steak. if that’s enough.” dreamxd said immediately, holding it out for him to take.

“oh. really? this is enough. thanks.” george said cautiously, taking it.

“do you actually have any materials to build, george?” bad questioned.

“umm, about that...”

“i have blocks.” dreamxd interrupted.

dreamxd was about to stop himself but it was too late. he really shouldn’t give this mortal unlimited access to any resource he wanted just because he thought george was pretty, and perfect, and void of any kind of flaw or imperfection- that would be irresponsible and not the kind of thing an all powerful god would do...

“what kind of blocks?” george asked, looking up at him hopefully.

“all of them.” he blurted out. he cursed in his head. “...not all of them. i mean a lot of them. the ones that you need. probably.” he beamed innocently.

“okay, we need red clay, and gray and white concrete. and stone bricks.”

dreamxd threw them all onto the ground. “that’s all i have. unless you need more then i have more.” he said nervously.

“that’s crazy how you have so many blocks, dreamxd.” quackity said, scooping them up.

“yeah, uh. i was saving them.”

“thank you dreamxd!” george beamed warmly, and dreamxd felt a weird feeling in his chest he’d never felt before. in that moment he was sure he’d give george the entire world if he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma end it here bc then i’d just be summarising the whole steam and it was like 3 hours, also i might come back to this or maybe write another fic in the future, who knows, i just wanna get a feel for ao3

**Author's Note:**

> looks like george’s pretty privilege is canon i hate this man so much /lh  
> kind short i feel like it could have been more angsty but this is my first fic so hopefully i improve :]


End file.
